


Family Shenanigans

by unecomorienne



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, something light and cute before the series finale next week, this takes place wherever and whenever you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unecomorienne/pseuds/unecomorienne
Summary: Mom and dad are fighting, as the kids observe them from a far.
Kudos: 22





	Family Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> This little scene has been living rent free in my head for a few days now and I need sleep so I'm sharing it. (Also, it's the first fic I post)

Jemma is relaxing, drinking tea.

May and Coulson are arguing in the distance.

Jemma is far enough to not be noticed, but close enough to catch most the dispute.

Daisy, snacks in hand, arrives next to Jemma. Looking towards May and Coulson, she asks “what’s happening over there ?”.

Jemma starts detailing the whole argument as Daisy sits next to her.

Fitz enters the rooms and loudly sits next to Jemma.

As he reaches for Daisy’s snacks, he realises that both their attention is focused in the same direction. “Okay, what are we looking at ?” says Fitz, before taking a bite.

Without missing a beat, Daisy answered “mom and dad are fighting”.

Jemma takes a sip of tea. “Ah, he’s out of arguments.”

“How do you know ?” – Fitz

“He’s looking at her” – Jemma

“What?” – Fitz

“He’s doing his heart eyes look” – Daisy

“Well, apparently it’s not working” – Fitz

“Waiit” – Jemma

“Never underestimate the power of the heart eyes” – Daisy

As Coulson and May lean in for a kiss, they hear giggles in the background. All they had time to see is three agents scattering out like scared kids.

**Author's Note:**

> important detail : Jemma is drinking out of a shield mug like Elizabeth is her youtube videos


End file.
